User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/EAHFandom Secret Santa 2k17
Edit 2 (12/12/2017):'' All participants should have been contacted about the check-in.'' ---- ---- Edit 1 (17/11/2017):'' Sign ups closed, all participants should have their match ups now.'' ---- 2k17 lETS DO THIS EaFanSa is back and, hopefully, better than ever! The premise is the same as last year's: You give a gift, you get a gift. These gifts are made in secret and exchanged publically on the 25th of December. Sign ups start today, the 1st of November, and will run until the 15th. Matches should be done by the 20th. You then have until the 25th to create your gift. There will be a check-in on the 11th of December to make sure you are happy to continue participating. This will be the last day you will be able to drop out. Guidelines *'Everyone participating must give out at least one form of private contact', whether that be email, discord, tumblr, pinterest, or any other website with a private messaging function. **This means admins are able to contact you about your recipient in private. *'Gifts can only be received via the Internet'. **ie, digital works or scanned traditional works. No physical items, such as dolls, plushies, etc. *In regards to art: **'You must give at least one fully coloured piece of art'. If you want to give multiple gifts they do not all have to be coloured, but at least one should be. **'Artwork cannot be traced or made from a base'. *In regards to fanfiction: **'Fanfiction must be at least 800 words (recommended 1000+)'. **Fanfiction must also be written in English, and thoroughly checked for correct grammar, syntax, spelling, etc. *No NSFW gifts are to be exchanged. *'A check-up date will be done on the 11th of December'! This will allow us to see your progress and check you are still happy to participate in the event. This is the last date you will be able to drop out. There is no shame in dropping out and we would rather you drop out than give a gift that isn't the best you could give or breaks one of our above rules. Failure to comply with the rules (including standards for art and fanfiction) could result in a ban from future Secret Santa events. How to Sign Up Please comment below giving us at least one method of private contact (Discord, tumblr, Pinterest, email, etc) and telling us what you wish to give this year (art, fanfic). This must be done on the wikia and not over Discord or any other social media. Don't forget to make your gift! Making a Gift I figured I'd add this section in because of the questions we got about this last year. We are not able to run a system where people note which characters they want as a gift and which characters they do/don't want to draw/write. Our community is frankly a little small for it. This means you will have to guess what is best for your match up! Wow okay times have changed. If you really want to contact your Secret Santa to make sure your gift will be welcome, you may message me (privately) with the message you wish to give to them. I will then message them and, once I have received an answer, message you with the answer. This is not necessary but it was suggested/requested we impliment a system to talk to Secret Santa's and this is the best we can do. You can do this over discord, my tumblr (coolhiroaki), my deviantart (chatmembert) or my email, which you will get if and only if you gave an email contact for this event. You can make multiple gifts if you would like. Go nuts! Dates and Deadlines *Nov 1st: Sign ups open. *Nov 15th: Sign ups end. *Nov 20th: Match ups will be given by this date. *Dec 11th: Check in date / last day to drop out. *Dec 25th: Gifts exchanged. Participants I will post users here when they have given me a private form of contact. *Airbenderfreak (Air) *Aquamarinesandopals (Spades) *AROBIRD (Serem) *DatAsymptote (Zena) *EtherealNyx (Nyx) *Filip of Mount Honora (Zia) *GardenOfDaisy (Daisy) *Hiddenfolk (Hidden) *Homiestars (Estella) *Jade-the-Tiger (Jade) *Madame O'Front (Sola) *MonsooonSeasonn (Sam) *Neutron Star Ignition (Zam) *Patchworks Inc (Patch) *Qvarr (Dana) *Rose0250 (Rose) *TheWiseUnicorn (Wise) *Vinnnn (Vin) *Xemoog (Zarin) Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs